Even In Death
by ame to ai
Summary: Higurashi Kagome terjebak di dalam labirin psikotik. Delusi, dan halusinasi adalah teman setia yang menemaninya setelah kepergian orang tercinta. Totally AU, set in modern era. ONESHOT Warnings: Psychological thriller fic. Rate M for blood/gore and major character death.
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warnings: Cerita thriller psikologi ini cenderung gelap, fic ini remake dari orific gw di wattpad. Krn cerita ini terus nyiksa otak gw akhirnya gw posting disini. Orific dgn judul asli **Our Love Goes On, Even In Death** itu dibuat sebagai hadiah untuk BFF di RL yang suka dgn cerita-cerita aneh bagi sebagian orang, cerita yang akan 'menghantui' pikiran orang setelah membacanya. Jadi jangan berharap cerita manis InuKag di fic ini. Other than that, hope you all enjoy it.

Author's Note: Jepang disini adalah Jepang di zaman modern, terbagi dalam prefektur-prefektur yang ada seperti sekarang, dan kota-kota besar yang diisi dengan kecanggihan tekhnologi. Kota-kota itu juga dihuni oleh para dai youkai, hanyou, dan manusia. Para youkai lemah berwujud hewan yang menyeramkan atau oni pada masa sengoku jidai telah lenyap tergerus oleh zaman. Namun kehidupan diantara para manusia, youkai, dan hanyou tidak sepenuhnya berdampingan. Para manusia tinggal dilingkungan khusus manusia, dan begitupun youkai. Hanya sedikit yang memilih pemukiman campuran diantara keduanya. Rasisme tetaplah terjadi walau bersembunyi di balik senyum ramah. Pada kenyatannya manusia dan youkai saling mencibir dan menjauhi. Tak pelak bagi hanyou, mereka tetaplah yang terparah mendapat perlakuan semena-mena dari keduanya.

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ujungnya bergelombang itu sedang bersenandung. Suaranya lembut dan merdu, melengkapi penampilan luarnya yang terbilang cantik, matanya besar dengan iris berwarna biru keabu-abuan dan bibir merah muda yang merekah. Beberapa kali dia bolak-balik mengaduk-aduk isi lemari lalu ke cermin besar di kamarnya. Beberapa gaun tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut di jejerkannya di atas ranjang, dia meraih satu lalu disampirkan di atas tubuhnya, Kagome mematut diri di depan cermin.

Senyumnya merekah, "Inuyasha pasti akan suka bila aku mengenakan ini"

Dengan semangat dia berganti pakaian, merapikan rambutnya lalu keluar kamar. Sebelum pergi Kagome berniat pamit dulu kepada ibunya yang berada di ruang tengah, tempat ia keluarganya yang hanya terdiri dari sang adik, kakek dan ibunya sering berkumpul. Ibunya yang sedang membaca majalah menyadari kedatangannya, "Mau pergi kemana sayang?" tanya Hitomi.

Wajah sang ibu penuh haru melihat putrinya yang kembali cerah. Kekhawatirannya lenyap tak bersisa, sang putri tersayang yang sudah dua bulan ini mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan menolak untuk berbicara akhirnya kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Aku harus segera pergi ma, Inuyasha akan menjemputku sebentar lagi" deretan gigi yang putih tampak tatkala Kagome tersenyum manis seperti saat itu.

Kebahagiaan sang ibu bagaikan hujan di musim panas, hanya sekejap dan tak berbekas. Wajahnya kembali murung, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Doa kepada para _Kami_ terselip di hatinya, rintihan agar hidupnya yang memasuki usia paruh baya agar tidak bertambah berat lebih dari yang dialaminya saat ini. Ibunya bangkit lalu memeluk putrinya dengan erat, terlalu erat hingga sedikit menyakiti Kagome.

"Sayangku..." suaranya bergetar.

"Jangan khawatir ma, aku hanya pergi sebentar" Kagome memberikan sang ibu senyum manisnya, dia membelai kepala ibundanya dengan lembut.

"Kumohon, sadarlah" suara sang ibu parau. "Oh, _Kami-sama_..." bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan kata itu "Inuyasha sudah meninggal dua bulan yang lalu Kagome..." tangisnya pecah, "Bangunlah dari mimpimu sayang..." suara sang ibu berat oleh penderitaan " _Kami-sama_..." sang ibu kini menyandarkan dirinya pada sang anak yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau bohong ma" suara Kagome terdengar datar.

Ibunya terisak sambil memeluknya, " _Onegai..."_

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku!" ia menggeleng kuat.

"Sayang..."sang ibu meringis kesakitan saat kedua bahunya dicengkram oleh sang anak dengan kuat.

Kagome mendorong dengan sedikit paksa agar wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu terlepas dari dirinya. "Jangan kau berani memberikan kebohongan itu lagi kepadaku!" ucapnya dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat karena geram. Dengan cepat ia berbalik kembali memasuki kamarnya.

Dia duduk di atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin, kedua lutut di peluk kedadanya, kepalanya lunglai bersandar pada dinding yang berdiri dengan pongah di belakangnya. Kepalanya seakan hendak pecah saat garis batas kenyataan dan fantasi di hidupnya menipis. Segala kebohongan dan kebenaran yang ia lihat tidak lagi berbeda, apa yang mereka katakan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dipercayainya. Mereka selalu berusaha menjejalkan hal-hal yang merusak untuk dirinya, mereka mencoba menghancurkannya secara perlahan.

 _Inuyasha, masih hidup. Dia masih hidup! Dia akan datang menjemputku, sebentar lagi lonceng pernikahan akan berdentang. Puri indah mimpi masa depan akan kita bangun bersama._ Batinya berbisik.

Ribuan panah tak kasat mata menghujam dada Kagome hingga menembus ke punggungnya. Ingatan akan wajah Inuyasha yang pucat walau sudah dipulas oleh _make-up,_ bibir yang membiru, tubuh yang kaku, dingin, dan tak bernyawa di dalam peti besar berwarna cokelat gelap kembali menghantuinya. Nafas Kagome tersengal-sengal, kepalanya semakin berat. Untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udarapun terasa sangat sulit karena kenyataan lagi-lagi menohoknya.

 _Kenyataan?_ _Tidak itu bukan kenyataan! Itu hanyalah ilusi! Mimpi buruk yang aku alami atas apa yang mereka paksa untuk kupercayai. Aku tidak akan mempercayai apa yang mereka katakan, tidak akan!_ Benaknya menampik dengan kasar.

Suara senandung lembut mulai terdengar, mengayun dengan nada indah yang membelai telinga dan pikirannya. Suara Inuyasha, sang kekasih. Perlahan namun pasti pikirannya kembali tenang, dia memejamkan mata, tetap berada di posisinya hingga air matanya mengering. Kagome sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tangan dan kakinya yang mulai terasa kram hingga kebas. Ia hanya ingin menikmati senandung indah yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Alam mimpi merengkuh Kagome, membuat ingatan pahit harus kembali dikecapnya. Ia terpojok pada kenyataan yang tidak dapat dipungkiri.

 _Kagome memandang kekasihnya yang sedang mengendarai mobil, hidungnya yang lurus, alis tebal yang terukir indah, malam itu iris keunguan menggantikan emas sehangat matahari di musim dingin tapi tetap tidak mengurangi sedikitpun elok rupa kekasihnya yang tidak manusiawi. Inuyasha sangat tampan, tidak hanya baginya, tapi menurut pandangan banyak orang. Saat itu mereka sedang mengendarai mobil Inuyasha, walau pria itu ingin sekali menggendong Kagome seperti biasanya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan tubuh manusia. Itu karena dirinya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuka mulut dan melamar kekasihnya bila ia dalam tubuh hanyou, karena itulah ia memilih malam manusianya._

 _Dari yang Kagome dengar dari Rin, kakak ipar Inuyasha yang juga sahabat dekatnya, tempat yang akan dituju Inuyasha adalah tempat yang digunakan oleh Inu no Taisho melamar ibu Inuyasha. Hatinya berbunga-bunga oleh cinta yang merekah, sepanjang perjalanan Kagome tidak berhenti tersenyum, benaknya melonjak girang dengan harapan yang membuncah karena kemungkinan besar Inuyasha akan melamarnya hari ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun yang mereka lewati dengan menjalani hubungan diam-diam dari ibu dan kakek Kagome, diusia Kagome yang beranjak 23 ia telah siap untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang akan membuat mereka semakin tak terpisahkan._

 _Inuyasha menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap Kagome lekat dengan penuh cinta._

 _Kagome tertawa, "Hentikan itu!" dia mendorong pipi kiri Inuyasha agar pandangannya kembali menghadap ke jalan raya yang sepi._

" _Kenapa?" tanya Inuyasha sambil memutar bola matanya "Lampunya masih merah Kagome, dan aku akan terus memandangi apa yang aku suka" kelitnya dengan nada jenaka. "Kau sangat cantik Kagome" sambungnya._

 _Tidak biasanya Inuyasha terang-terangan seperti itu, biasanya mulutnya terkunci rapat. Kata-kata yang barusan itu sangat keluar dari karakternya, mungkinkah itu karena ia sedang berada di malam manusianya jadi ia dapat mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini terpendam? Tak peduli fisik Inuyasha bukanlah hanyou seperti biasanya, tetap saja Kagome sangat senang mendengarnya._

 _Walau senang, Kagome sempat terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa sebagai jawaban "Dan kamu sangat..." ia berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum jahil dan berkata "Menyebalkan Inuyasha" pura-pura terganggu Kagome meninju ringan bahu kiri kekasihnya._

" _Keh..." Inuyasha mengelus bahunya yang tidak sakit._

" _Gomen" Kagome tertawa kecil "Kita masih punya banyak waktu nanti saat kita sampai di tempat 'rahasia' yang kita tuju ya kan, Inuyasha?" menanggapi ocehan kekasihnya, Inuyasha hanya menyeringai nakal. "Lihat, lampunya sudah hijau" imbuh Kagome._

 _Inuyasha tertawa kecil, "Iya, aku akan jalan. Lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar tiba di tempat tujuan kita, dan aku tahu kau pun akan sangat menyukai tempat itu" walau tanpa ada taring yang muncul senyumnya tetap terlihat manis._

 _Mereka bertukar pandang untuk terakhir kali sebelum Inuyasha kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke jalanan di depannya. Tangan kiri Inuyasha menjulur, ia meraih tangan kanan Kagome yang berada di atas jok yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Inuyasha menggengam tangan Kagome, kemudian meremasnya dengan lembut. Sebuah tindakan kecil yang selalu berhasil membuat Kagome semakin jatuh hati padanya, perhatian yang Inuyasha tunjukkan dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan membuatnya merasa sebagai perempuan yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Dia telah menemukan belahan hatinya, Kagome tidak akan melepaskannya, begitu juga Inuyasha. Mereka bagaikan dua pecahan yang berasal dari satu jiwa, bila bersama mereka utuh._

 _Jalanan saat itu sangat lenggang, mobil Inuyasha melaju perlahan melewati garis penyebrangan. Saat kecepatan mobil menanjak dan mereka berada di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan besar itu, tak disangka-sangka sebuah truk berukuran sedang yang mengabaikan lampu berwarna merah di jalurnya meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat bagaikan sebuah kedipan mata. Truk itu menghantam mobil mereka, membuat kendaraan besi yang mereka tumpangi itu terpental, melayang dan berputar beberapa kali di udara sebelum terjerembab dengan posisi terbalik di tanah dengan hantaman yang dahsyat._

 _Untuk beberapa waktu pandangan Kagome gelap, ia tidak dapat mendengar suara lain selain dengung kuat di telinganya, semua bagaikan bergerak sangat lambat. Saat Kagome dapat meraih kembali indera penglihatan dan pendengarannya dan kesadarannya mulai utuh, ia mendapati tubuhnya dan Inuyasha terjepit oleh badan mobil yang ringsek, mereka tak dapat bergerak! Tapi kesadarannya tak bertahan lama, kepalanya terasa amat berat, kunang-kunang memenuhi penglihatannya._

 _Diantara kesadaran yang mulai meninggalkannya, Kagome menoleh kesamping, kedua mata Inuyasha terpejam. Kepala kekasihnya lunglai, surai hitam panjangnya telah bernoda merah. Darah kental dan hangat mengalir deras membanjiri wajah Inuyasha dari kepalanya._

" _Inu..Yasha.." panggil Kagome dengan suara tercekat, yang dipanggil tidak juga menampakkan permata indah miliknya._

 _Dia mengabaikan dadanya yang sakit "Inuyasha..." suara paraunya lebih kecil dari bisikan "Bangunlah... onegai..." dadanya sesak "Bangunlah.." tangan Kagome menjulur, disaat itulah pandangannya semakin kabur. Suasana menjadi begitu hening, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terperangkap di alam ketidaksadaran yang gelap pekat, sangat sunyi senyap. Kagome pikir dia telah mati, kenyataannya tidak, walau dia sangat berharap untuk mati saat itu._

 _Ingatan getir yang merajah dunia mimpi Kagome beralih ke rumah duka. Kagome berdiri hanya dengan luka lecet dan lebam di depan sebuah peti mati yang angkuh diisi dengan es kering, di dalamnya berbaring Inuyasha. Dia merasa ketidakadilan adalah hukuman yang terberat yang harus dijalaninya. Bagaimana mungkin Sang Kami hanya mengambil Inuyasha tapi tidak dengan dirinya? Apa yang akan dilakukan dengan hidupnya? Ia bagaikan bulan yang kehilangan matahari. Bagaimana bulan dapat menerangi malam hari tanpa matahari yang memberikannya sinar dan kehangatan?_

 _Wajah damai Inuyasha sangat pucat, bagi Kagome bibirnya yang membiru tidak dapat ditutupi oleh pemulas riasan khusus untuk jenazah manapun, Inuyasha tetaplah mati. Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi kebelakang, Inuyasha terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Setelan yang seharusnya Inuyasha kenakan saat menunggunya untuk mengikat janji suci yang tak terpatahkan. Hati Kagome seakan teremas kuat, dia memejamkan mata dan berharap saat ia telah membuka mata Inuyasha akan ada disampingnya, mereka duduk berdua di tempat rahasia yang mereka tuju tuk merayakan cinta dengan sebuah lamaran._

 _Tapi apa yang telah terjadi tidak dapat diubah. Inuyasha tetap terbaring kaku di hadapannya, dingin, tanpa nyawa. Tangis tak lagi dapat ditahannya, wajahnya basah, badannya gemetar, berguncang hebat oleh kesedihan karena laki-laki yang akan menikahinya telah pergi tanpa ada kata kembali. Kagome menghamburkan diri, ia memeluk tubuh Inuyasha dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih yang kosong tanpa bunyi degup jantung. Kagome menggenggam tangan dingin yang kini tidak dapat lagi membelai kepalanya, satu tangannya yang lain meraba bibir kekasihnya yang tidak dapat lagi membisikkan kata cinta. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan terakhir di bibir yang tak lagi hangat sebelum memeluk jenazah kekasihnya._

 _ _Kagome tidak ingin hanya namanya yang terukir dengan tinta merah di nisan Inuyasha, yang ia inginkan adalah ikut pergi bersama cintanya karena itu...__

 _Bibirnya bergetar tatkala berucap lirih "Kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu Inuyasha" bisik Kagome. "Peti ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua, kita tidak akan terpisahkan, aku tidak ingin bernafas tanpamu" suaranya serak oleh tangis, "Kumohon... biarkan tubuhku hangus menjadi abu bersamamu. Inuyasha, jangan tinggalkan aku..." suaranya pecah oleh ledakan emosi, tangisnya meraung memenuhi seisi ruangan. Kagome terus mendekap erat sang kekasih untuk waktu yang lama, hingga ia ditarik paksa oleh orang tuanya._

Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya terbuka lebar dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir deras. Tersadar dari mimpi buruk dan memasuki kenyataan pahit yang sama hanya membuat rasa sakit di hatinya yang hancur semakin melimpah-ruah. Mereka telah memisahkan dia dengan Inuyasha, tidak dalam kehidupan, tidak dalam kematian. Kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi bila saja ibu dan kakeknya merestui hubungan mereka, ia tidak akan pergi diam-diam. Mungkin Inuyasha akan melamarnya di rumah, mereka tidak akan merencanakan kawin lari. Semua pengandaian merasuki pikiran Kagome melalui harapan kosong yang terus-menerus diteriakkan hatinya.

~.

 **Satu bulan kemudian...**

Meja makan berbentuk persegi itu bagaikan batu penopang leher sang terdakwa yang kepalanya hendak dipenggal seperti hukuman yang berlaku di abad pertengahan bagi Kagome, selai strawberi yang dioleskan diatas roti bagaikan darah merah segar. Setelah puluhan hari mengurung diri di kamar akhirnya ia keluar untuk sarapan di Minggu pagi bersama keluarganya. Ia tahu, diam-diam ibu dan kakek menatapnya, mereka tersenyum canggung. Perempuan berkulit putih sepucat kertas itu hanya balik menatap mereka dengan nanar, tidak ada senyum balasan, tidak ada satu patah katapun darinya.

Sang kakek sangat khawatir dengan sang cucu yang sudah tiga bulan ini mengurung diri di kamar, pekerjaannya yang menjanjikan sebagai staf kreatif di perusahaan periklanan telah ditinggalkan dan ia lebih memilih mengurung diri. Kepala kuil itu tahu, semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa cucu perempuan yang dimilikinya, Kagome sangat takut meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Jadi... kapan kau mulai bekerja lagi?" tanya sang kakek.

Hening.

Sang ibu memaksa diri tersenyum "Biarkan dia shuuto, mungkin Kagome masih butuh waktu untuk beristirahat" sang ibu menatap anak yang sedang dibicarakan, sedangkan Kagome kembali tepekur memainkan selai di atas rotinya secara perlahan, tanpa terlihat keinginan untuk memakannya. "Ya kan Kagome?" tanya sang ibu. Anak yang ditanya hanya menatapnya sesaat sebelum meneruskan lagi mengoles selai. Sang ibu menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata mulai menggenang.

Kerut di wajah pria tua itu bertambah saat melihat tingkah laku sang cucu tersayang "Jawab ibumu Kagome!" seru sang kakek sedikit keras.

Roti dan selai dia letakkan begitu saja di atas piring, tanpa pamit Kagome bangkit lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Saat berjalan meninggalkan mereka samar-samar ia dapat mendengar gerutuan sang kakek dan tangisan ibunya. Dia tahu mereka membicarakannya, tapi anehnya dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana dia bisa peduli kepada mereka yang sangat jahat padanya, satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk merasakan kebahagiaan telah mereka renggut. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan mereka, dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka.

Kagome duduk tertegun di depan cermin di kamarnya, dengan gerakan yang kaku dia membelai rambutnya yang panjang dari puncak kepala hingga ujung helaian yang berhenti di lengannya.

 _Dulu ia sering membelaiku seperti ini, dengan tatapannya, Inuyasha akan mengatakan bahwa rambutku indah._ Kagome tersenyum kepada refleksinya yang juga ikut tersenyum _. Aku akan menunduk malu, dia akan memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang khas, aku akan mengangkat wajahku, tatapan kami bertemu, dia kan mengecup bibirku._ Kagome sudah tidak lagi mendengar senandung Inuyasha di kepalanya seperti satu bulan yang lalu meski ia sangat merindukannya. Gadis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

 _Ini salah mereka!_

Sebuah suara terdengar, dia mengangkat wajahnya, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi tidak ia temukan siapapun. Kagome terus mencari-cari asal suara itu, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah pantulan dirinya di cermin, hanya saja, bayangan dirinya sedang menatap balik dengan sorot tajam. Terkejut dan takut, Kagome memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Setelah ia dapat menenangkan diri, Kagome kembali membuka kedua matanya, pantulannya di cermin terlihat sangat normal. Tapi, suara wanita itu masih dapat didengar olehnya.

 _Tentu saja semua yang terjadi adalah salah mereka!_

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Kagome dengan polos pada suara misterius yang di dengarnya.

 _Bukankah dari pertama mereka sudah tidak menyukai Inuyasha? Mereka selalu saja ingin memisahkanmu dengannya. Ckckck, kau terus saja membela mereka dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri._ Suara wanita itu meledeknya.

"A-aku.." keheranan Kagome lebih karena apa yang diucapkan suara itu, bukan karena mengapa dia mulai mendengar sebuah suara.

 _Mengelaklah terus selama hidupmu._ Sambung suara misterius itu.

"Diam!" perintah Kagome.

 _Aku tidak akan diam. Mereka adalah pembunuh kekasihmu Kagome. Inuyasha telah mati! Dia dibunuh oleh mereka! Dan sebentar lagi kaulah yang akan mereka bunuh!_ Suara itu terdengar semakin berat.

"Diam" bisiknya.

 _Cintamu telah mati. Mati! Kau dengar itu gadis busuk! Dia telah MATI!_ Suara wanita itu lebih mengerikan dari suara iblis manapun yang pernah didengar Kagome di film-film.

Suara tawa wanita itu menggema di telinganya, sangat pekak. "Kubilang DIAAAAM!" dengan sekuat tenaga Kagome memukul cermin dihadapannya dengan botol parfum yang ada di meja riasnya.

Pecahan kaca berbagai ukuran berjatuhan, kedua tangannya tertembus oleh beberapa serpihan kaca yang tipis dan tajam. Jumlah luka di kedua tangan Kagome tidak dapat dihitung dengan semua jari yang dimilikinya, serta-merta pecahan bening yang menghujam dagingnya itu berubah warna menjadi merah cerah. Cairan merah kental dan hangat itu mengalir deras dari luka-luka yang ada di tangannya. Dia hanya menatap tangannya yang terluka sambil terus-menerus mengulangi kata yang sama.

"Kagome!" panggil ibunya dengan mendesak, ibunya tidak berhenti menggedor.

 _Gadis tengik! Dengarkanlah aku, sebentar lagi mereka juga akan membunuhmu!_ Suara itu tertawa nyaring.

"Diam! Diam! Diam!" suara Kagome terdengar lirih. Tapi suara lantang wanita yang dikepalanya tidak juga mereda, malah semakin meraung, tawanya semakin melengking di telinganya. Kagome tidak dapat berpikir, kepalanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh suara yang seakan menggema di dalam otaknya.

Pintu berhasil didobrak hingga terbuka lebar oleh tenaga kakek dan adiknya yang telah remaja. Sang ibu berteriak histeris melihat keadaan Kagome yang dikelilingi oleh darah yang berceceran di gaunnya dan juga di lantai, dia segera berlari memeluk sang anak yang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu. Wajah lembut sang ibu tercoreng oleh air mata, ia menangkup wajah anaknya yang tertunduk.

"Onee-chan!" teriak Souta panik.

"Kagome, lihat ibu sayang!" seru wanita berambut keriting itu, sang anak terus menunduk, mengabaikan sang ibu.

"Cepat bawa ke dokter!" seru sang kakek, yang bergegas mendekati cucunya.

Di tengah kepanikan yang terjadi akhirnya mulut sang anak berhenti komat-kamit, dia mengangkat wajah, menatap lekat mata sang ibu dengan matanya yang mulai cekung ke dalam. Tak dinyana oleh keluarganya, Kagome tersenyum lebar mengabaikan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Akhirnya dia berhenti" ucapnya riang "Dia diam" ucap Kagome dengan polos. Dia tertawa kecil, "sunyi" tawa gadis itu berubah menjadi lantang dan mengikik.

Tangis sang ibu semakin berlimpah ruah dari kedua matanya, remaja itu merengkuh kedua pundak sang kakak untuk membantunya berdiri. Walau wajah sang kakek saat itu terlihat tenang tapi gurat-gurat kesedihan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

~.

 **Tiga bulan kemudian...**

Sejak kejadian itu Kagome selalu ditemani suara-suara yang ada di kepalanya, ia mempunyai tujuan baru yang harus diwujudkannya yaitu meredam suara yang di dengar olehnya. Dia mempelajari sistem yang berlaku, suara itu hanya mereda setelah ia mengiyakan apa yang mereka perintahkan. Sulit baginya untuk mengacuhkan suara yang lebih nyaring dari TV yang ditontonnya, suara-suara itu lebih nyata dari radio yang di dengarnya.

Dan disaat seperti inilah saat suara itu terdengar sangat gaduh dan menyiksanya. Disaat dia tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu, saat dia terpaksa harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain, saat mereka terpaksa berkumpul di meja makan bersama keluarga untuk sarapan setiap _weekend_. Kedua mulut kakek, adik, dan ibunya bergerak-gerak, tapi bagi Kagome suara mereka terdengar jauh, karena teredam oleh suara yang hanya dapat di dengar olehnya. Suara dikepalanya itu berteriak, meraung, dalam gema yang bergema.

"Kagome sayang, tolong ambilkan pisau selai itu" pinta ibunya.

Merasa namanya disebut, Kagome mendongak. Ia menatap sang ibu, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya tapi yang didengarnya hanyalah suara-suara yang berdebat di dalam kepalanya tentang bagaimana cara yang paling tepat untuk membunuh. Sekeras mungkin Kagome menahan suara itu untuk tidak dijawabnya dihadapan seluruh anggota keluarganya, ia menggenggam erat kesadarannya, ia sangat berusaha untuk terlihat, _normal_.

Karena tidak dapat mendengar suara sang ibu yang teredam oleh beberapa suara lain di otaknya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Setelah puluhan hari hanya memasang wajah datar, kali ini dia tersenyum. Ibunya menanti, tapi bukan apa yang dipintanyalah yang diterima melainkan sebuah senyum. Sebuah senyum dari sang anak yang terkesan dipaksakan, senyum kosong dan aneh. Ibunya segera mengalihkan perhatian, dia setengah bangkit dari duduknya untuk meraih pisau selai yang berada di samping anaknya.

Dengan sudut mata, Kagome dapat melihat sang ibu meraih pisau selai. Gerakan Kagome yang memainkan roti di tangannya terhenti, matanya terpaku pada tangan sang ibu yang menggenggam pisau selai. Disaat yang sama kepalanya mulai bising dari banyak suara yang menghuni. Iya, banyak! Tak hanya satu. Suara-suara itu bagai dapat melipatgandakan diri.

 _Hm, pisau. Sepertinya ide yang bagus_ , suara itu terdengar ceria.

 _Tidak, tidak, akan terlalu banyak darah._ Suara di kepalanya berubah menjadi murung.

 _Hei, bukankah semakin banyak warna akan semakin cerah?_ Nadanya mengejek.

 _Ayolah, pikirkan cara yang lebih pintar_. Rajuknya

 _Racun! Beri sedikit Sianida, mereka akan menemui ajal dengan tenang ya kan?_ Tanya suara itu dengan antusias.

 _Tidak, tidak, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan racun_. Tolak yang lain.

 _Banyak racun alami yang dihasilkan oleh makanan,_ imbuh suara lain.

 _Terlalu merepotkan, tidak, tidak!_ Nadanya sinis.

 _Bagaimana kalau kita bakar mereka bersama rumah ini?_ usulnya.

 _Ide bagus, aku menyukainya. Kita akan dihujani cahaya yang terang benderang. Pertama-tama kita harus memindahkan bensin dari tangki mobil ke jerigen, lalu kita~_ Sorak riang penuh kemenangan suara itu terpotong oleh kata yang terlontar di mulut Kagome.

"Tidak" sahut Kagome pada suara di kepalanya dengan tegas.

 _Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau membenci mereka?_ Suara itu penuh intrik.

Di latar belakang Kagome bisa mendengar ibu dan kakeknya sedang berusaha berbicara padanya, samar, dan terlalu jauh untuk ditangkap.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak" gadis bermata besar itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, kesadaran akan dunia nyata diraihnya, yang mereka bicarakan adalah orang tua kandung, kakek, dan adiknya! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membunuh seluruh keluarganya walau merekalah penyebab kematian kekasihnya.

 _Merekalah yang memisahkanmu dengan Inuyasha! Kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya! Kau begundal pengecut Kagome!_ Jerit suara itu.

Kagome menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat untuk menghalau semua suara itu. Tapi percuma, suara itu terus menghantuinya. "KUBILANG TIDAAAK!" Kagome menggebrak meja makan, ia berdiri dengan dada kembang-kempis, matanya terbelalak. Setelah itu barulah ia sadari bahwa ketiga orang yang menyayanginya memasang wajah terkejut saat menatap tingkah-lakunya.

"Cukup Kagome" bentak sang kakek yang murka. "Tingkah lakumu benar-benar mempermalukan keluarga ini"

Kagome berlari masuk ke kamarnya, suara itu terus mengiringinya. Semakin lama suara itu semakin kuat, dan ia semakin lama tenggelam di dalamnya. Dia hampir tidak bisa lagi bolak-balik di dua dunia yang dihuninya, dunia bersama suara-suara yang tidak bersahabat itu semakin menelannya hidup-hidup, mematikan kemampuannya untuk berpikir dan membuatnya mempercayai kenyataan yang mereka berikan kepadanya. Kenyataan bahwa dunia akan lebih baik tanpa kehadirannya.

~.

 **Lima bulan kemudian...**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat, Kagome mengisinya dengan membaca sebuah cerita atau ketika ia sedang menulis _journal._ Dua kegiatan itulah yang paling ampuh untuk meredakan walau tidak dapat sepenuhnya membungkam semua suara yang menyiksanya. Semua itu dapat berhasil bila dia memfokuskan diri pada apa yang dikerjakannya, dia akan tenggelam dalam dunia lain, tempat di mana suara itu tidak dapat menjangkaunya. Terkadang saat diantara dua kegiatan itu Kagome dapat berpikir dengan baik, sebuah tanya terbersit di kepalanya.

Mengapa ibu dan kakeknya yang mampu secara ekonomi tidak menolongnya menemui seorang ahli profesional di bidangnya untuk mengobatinya? Tentu saja karena sang kakek merasa dengan doa saja ia akan sembuh, selain karena mereka akan merasa malu bila penyakitnya diketahui orang lain. Bila yang ditakutkan sang kakek itu terjadi, mereka tidak akan lagi menjadi keluarga pengurus kuil sempurna di mata orang lain, dan itu akan membuat hidup mereka seperti neraka. Oleh karena itu, hampir setiap hari berbagai upacara telah dilakukan sang kakek tapi tetap saja hasilnya, nihil.

Kedua orang dewasa itu bukannya tidak tahu bahwa ia membutuhkan pengobatan modern. Menurut Kagome mereka tahu hanya saja mereka tidak mau tahu, mereka melindungi diri dari kenyataan bahwa sang putri dan cucu tercinta sendirian melawan siksa dalam wujud kegilaan. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa malam hari adalah pusat waktu penyiksaan berlangsung, saat Kagome terlalu lelah untuk melakukan kedua kegiatan itu tapi terlalu terjaga untuk bisa memejamkan mata.

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu saat pertama kali tidur nyenyak menjadi sebuah kemewahan baginya, semenjak kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama Inuyasha tidur hanya bisa dicicipinya selama satu atau dua jam setiap harinya. Pola tidurnya itu membuat mata indahnya semakin indah dengan bayangan gelap yang berada di sekelilingnya, ia tidak perlu lagi menghabiskan uang untuk membeli _eyeshadow_ berwarna gelap untuk memulas kelopak matanya.

Malam itu angin menderu kencang dari balik jendela yang ditutupinya dengan enam lapis bahan selain gorden yang memang menutupinya. Entah sejak kapan Kagome tidak tahan melihat jendela. Setiap ia melihat keluar jendela atau saat penutup gorden tersingkap oleh angin, jantungnya akan segera berdegup dengan cepat, keringat akan membasahi keningnya. Seakan-akan ada orang yang mengawasinya, menunggunya lengah untuk kemudian menerkamnya dengan senjata tajam. Perasaan takut itu tidak dapat ditolaknya, begitu kuat, ancaman itu terasa sangat nyata. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang kata hatinya katakan, melindungi diri dari segala macam bahaya yang akan datang.

Gemuruh angin di musim dingin tidak kalah kencang oleh beberapa teriakan di dalam kepalanya. Kagome memejamkan matanya, sekuat tenaga membayangkan domba-domba gemuk dengan bulu tebal berwarna putih mencoba melompati pagar. Tapi suara itu kembali menganggunya.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan? Memejamkan mata? Mencoba tidur tidak akan membuat dirimu lebih berharga dari ini._ Suara itu mencelanya.

 _Kau ingatkan apa kata kakekmu tadi pagi? Kau hanya mempermalukan keluarga ini_ , suara lain ikut bergabung.

 _Kau hanya pelacur tidak berguna! Dunia ini tidak membutuhkanmu! Idiot sepertimu sebaiknya mati! Mati akan lebih baik untukmu dan semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu._ Imbuh suara yang paling dominan, suara yang menyerupai iblis wanita.

Kagome menelan ludah, dengan perlahan kata-kata dari suara itu mulai kembali meracuninya. Ia kembali terpuruk, sedih. Pikirannya semakin kacau saat suara-suara itu bergema mengiringi suara gemetar sang kakek yang di dengarnya tadi pagi. Menolak untuk percaya kepada suara-suara itu bagaikan menolak untuk mengikuti gravitasi, pikiran Kagome kembali tertarik oleh alur suara itu. Walau suara-suara itu sangat menyayat hatinya tapi entah mengapa hanya itulah kenyataan yang diterimanya.

Dan hanya itulah cara yang ia ketahui untuk membungkam suara yang didengarnya, yaitu dengan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Bagaikan terpanggil oleh kekuatan sihir, Kagome dengan sigap duduk diranjangnya. Ia menggeser kakinya turun ke lantai yang dingin, untuk sesaat dia diam tidak bergerak. Lagi-lagi suara itu berulah.

 _Kau membuat mereka muak! Kau bagaikan virus, kau meracuni mereka dengan semua yang ada di dirimu. Berhenti berpura-pura hidup, kau seharusnya mati bersama dengan Inuyasha! Mereka akan senang bila kau mati, Kagome!_

Kalimat terakhir yang di dengarnya itu bagai pemicu. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, bergegas menuju dapur. Dengan putus asa Kagome mengacak-acak salah satu laci di dapur, setelah pisau yang dicarinya tidak lagi tertancap di tempat yang semestinya. Dia semakin kesal saat di dalam laci pun tidak ada benda tajam yang dapat digunakannya, hanya ada pisau roti di lemari. Kagome memandangnya sesaat, benda itu berkilat di ruangan yang temaram. Dia cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya, dan duduk di ranjang.

Dadanya naik turun, tangan kirinya terkepal kuat, bilah bergerigi pisau yang dingin sudah menyentuh kulitnya yang hangat. Tangan kanannya menekan pisau itu lebih dalam ke kulitnya, dengan gerakan ragu ia menggerakkan pisau itu maju mundur beberapa kali.

 _Kau memang pengecut! Cepat lakukan tolol! Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menangisi kepergianmu, dasar kau wanita jalang! Pecundang! Kau lebih baik mati! Kau dengar itu brengsek? Mati!_

"Diamlah! Iya, aku akan membunuh diriku" ucapnya dengan nada putus asa, tak lama setelah Kagome mengiyakan, suara itu tertelan dan menghilang dari kepalanya.

Niat Kagome kuat, dia tidak mau lagi terus tersiksa seperti itu, ingin sekali ia mengakhiri suara-suara menyiksa yang terus mengisi kepalanya. Dengan itu, Kagome memberanikan diri untuk mempercepat gerakannya, ke depan dan ke belakang dengan penekanan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang disebarkan oleh otak mulai menjalar di tangannya, pedih, nyeri, tapi ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya tuk menahan sakit.

Luka yang dihasilkan oleh pisau roti tidak sefatal yang akan dihasilkan pisau biasa, tapi geriginya yang tumpul lebih menyakitkan saat Kagome berusaha mengoyak kulitnya bila dibandingkan pisau tajam yang akan menyayat dalam satu kali gerakan. Darah mulai tersembur ke luar, pisau roti itu memang menyasat kulitnya tapi tidak memotong urat nadinya. Pisau roti itu terjatuh dari genggamannya saat dia berusaha mengoyak kulitnya dengan semangat dalam keputusasaan.

~.

 **Esok harinya...**

Awal Januari. Bumi tidak menunggu Kagome sembuh untuk terus berputar, hari lain kembali harus dijalaninya. Bila kaum muda seusianya pergi untuk bermain ski atau snowboarding bersama teman-teman atau pasangannya di musim dingin seperti ini, tidak dengan Kagome yang masih bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun, sepanjang hari itu terasa sangat normal baginya, normal dalam artian ia bisa konsentrasi untuk membaca dan menulis lebih lama dari biasanya tanpa diganggu oleh suara dan bayangan hitam yang selalu mengikutinya atau sosok dari jendela yang bisa kapan saja menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

Tapi keadaan normal dan tenang itu tidak berlaku di malam harinya, suasana malam itu sangat senyap, sangat sunyi bahkan tidak ada suara angin musim dingin kota Tokyo tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Satu-satunya gadis dalam keluarga Higurashi bangun dari pembaringannya dan beringsut ke sudut ranjang dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Dari apa yang di dengarnya tanpa sengaja, ibu dan kakeknya akan membawanya ke seorang dokter besok pagi. Mereka pasti telah mengetahui luka sayatan tumpul di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang terekspos karena ia selalu mengenakan model baju yang sama.

Model pakaian yang tidak akan pernah ditinggalkan olehnya lantaran Inuyasha selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya semakin cantik bila mengenakan model gaun itu, gaun sederhana tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut. Karena kekasihnya itulah Kagome terus mengenakan model pakaian yang sama, ia hanya berganti warna. Gaun yang dipakainya sekarangpun telah dikenakannya selama lima hari dan mungkin akan dipakainya selama seminggu kedepan, kepedulian untuk kebersihan diri telah lama ditinggalkan olehnya, lagi-lagi semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Sebaliknya, hingga saat inipun Kagome sangat peduli oleh apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya, ia sangat mempercayai Inuyasha, bersama dengan pria itu ia bisa merasa sempurna dengan semua kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Sayangnya, ibu dan kakeknya tidak dapat melihat itu, Inuyasha tidak akan pernah cukup baik untuk menjadi laki-laki di hidup Kagome hanya karena dia seorang hanyou, keturunan youkai! Tidak peduli kebaikan yang telah Inuyasha berikan, tidak peduli keadaan ekonomi Inuyasha dan keluarganya yang akan lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya beserta mereka semua.

Bagi sang kakek yang sedari kecil menjaga kuil, keberadaan hanyou dan youkai adalah simbol dari aura jahat. Mereka tidak dapat melihat bahwa Inuyasha tulus mencintainya, yang ibu dan kakeknya lihat hanyalah keburukan Inuyasha yang terlahir sebagai hanyou dan kesempurnaan manusia seperti Hojo sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, yang Kagome inginkan hanyalah 'cukup', tidak lebih. Cukup bahagia bersama kekasih Inuyasha, hanya itu. Tak peduli dia itu hanyou, youkai, maupun manusia, Kagome mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Keriaan ibu dan kakeknya atas kepergian Inuyasha hanya semakin memperparah keadaan. Ia merasa semua perbuatan baik yang telah dilakukannya sia-sia. Sejak kecil ia selalu menjadi gadis baik yang menuruti semua keinginan ibu dan kakeknya, tapi sekarang mereka ingin membuatnya merasa gila, itu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima olehnya. Kagome memang tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya, ia hampir terus-menerus mendengar suara yang selalu menghinanya dan memerintahnya untuk melakukan bunuh diri, dan akhir-akhir ini ia dapat melihat bayangan hitam yang menghantuinya saat ia sedang sendiri. Tapi ia tidak gila! Semua itu tidak terjadi tanpa alasan, itulah yang ia yakini, semua keanehannya itu terjadi karena 'mereka' tidak mempercayainya.

Dunia tidak bisa menerima fakta yang diketahuinya, Inuyasha dibunuh! Dan tak lama lagi ialah yang akan dibunuh. Mereka tidak percaya padanya? Mereka? Kata 'mereka' terdengar rancu untuknya. Kagome hampir saja tersedak oleh tawanya sendiri yang tiba-tiba meledak di keheningan malam. Siapa 'mereka' itu? Bila yang membunuh Inuyasha adalah keluarganya? Bahkan sikap diam Souta hanya membenarkan dugaannya, kepada siapa lagi ia harus percaya bila hanya keluarganyalah yang ada di dalam ruang lingkupnya? Ia tidak lagi keluar dari rumah sejak kejadian itu, seluruh dunia seakan-akan menentangnya, mereka semua seakan-akan berusaha menyingkirkannya.

Kamarnya bagaikan peti mati yang mengurung, keempat dinding yang dingin itu bagai bergerak perlahan hendak menghimpitnya. Di kepalanya, Kagome terus saja mendengar suara yang penuh caci-maki ditujukan kepadaya, semakin lama suara itu menjadi teriakan lantang. Dia menangis, penderitaan yang dirasakannya tidak lebih berat dari kehilangan Inuyasha tetapi jauh lebih menyiksanya bila setiap hari dan hampir setiap saat suara-suara itu terus bergemuruh di kepalanya seperti saat ini.

 _Mereka membencimu, begundal!_ Ia tertawa melengking.

 _Esok pagi kau akan dibuang, gadis bodoh sepertimu hanyalah sampah bagi mereka._ Bisiknya dengan keji.

 _Tidak, jangan buat rencana mereka berhasil, mereka tidak akan berhasil membunuhmu._ Suaranya lembut.

 _Tentu saja dengan mudah mereka dapat melakukan hal itu, kau hanyalah sampah tidak lebih!_ Sentak yang lain dengan sewot.

 _Mereka akan berpura-pura mengajakmu ke dokter, mereka akan memakai alasan untuk mengobatimu padahal mereka akan mengganti obat itu dengan racun!_ Ia tertawa mengejek.

 _Kau tahu kan racun, ya racun! Kau akan mati pelacur! Tidak akan ada yang kehilangan orang menjijikan sepertimu._ Cibir suara itu lagi.

 _Tidak, bila kau bisa membunuh mereka lebih dulu._ Nada suara lain yang rendah, penuh misteri.

"Membunuh?" Kagome berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kini, berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri adalah satu hal yang wajar dan amat sangat normal bagi Kagome, sewajar ia menarik oksigen untuk bernafas.

 _Iya, bunuh mereka! Ambil palu di gudang, atau gunting, atau apapun itu. Bunuh mereka yang menyakiti dan menyiksamu, mereka tidak pantas hidup bila telah memisahkan Inuyasha darimu._ Suara sang iblis dominan bergema.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa" Kagome menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya, kepalanya menggeleng, air mata kembali berjatuhan.

 _Kalau begitu terimalah nasibmu tolol, kau akan mati besok!_ Pekik suara lain yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak... tidak..."

 _Oh iya, tentu. Kau, akan, mati, besok, begundal payah!_ Semua suara itu tertawa serentak, tawa itu bergema, mengisi seluruh tempat kosong di otaknya. Membuat Kagome yang merasa gila semakin menjadi gila.

"TIDAK!" teriakannya memecah malam.

Suara itu tidak juga mundur, malah semakin berderum nyaring di setiap sel-sel di otaknya. Kesadaran Kagome mulai menipis, bayangan hitam besar yang ada di hadapannya kini semakin besar dan semakin nyata. Kedua matanya terbelalak, Kagome bisa melihat sosok hitam itu, tinggi, tegap dan menakutkan. Lengan besarnya dengan mudah akan mencengkramnya lalu menghempaskannya ke dinding begitu saja bagai kantong teh bekas pakai. Ia mulai tersudut oleh halusinasi yang dimilikinya, membuat semua delusi yang masuk ke otaknya adalah hal yang paling masuk akal yang pernah diketahuinya.

"IYA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA!" jerit Kagome tiba-tiba.

Kagome melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi telinganya, suara itu mereda. Ia merasa harus membungkam mereka, harus! Suara-suara itu mulai mereda setelah ia mengiyakan, walau masih terdengar tapi hanya seperti bisikan lembut, tidak seperti teriakan nyaring yang memeningkan kepala seperti sebelumnya. Kagome bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan tergesa-gesa dia keluar dari kamarnya, mengambil kunci mobil miliknya pemberian Inuyasha di dalam kotak kecil samping tv, kemudian ia berjalan cepat menuju garasi. Disana Kagome mengelilingi tempat itu, dan berhenti di samping mobilnya setelah ia menemukan apa yang dicari olehnya, jerigen dan selang.

Suara-suara dikepalanya itu berbisik, menarasikan setiap perbuatan yang dilakukannya saat itu dengan mengerikan, bahkan perbuatan yang terkecil sekalipun. Kagome berjongkok, jerigen kosong berada diantara kedua lututnya, ia memasukan selang ke lubang tangki bensin mobil. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia memegang ujung selang lalu meletakkan ujung selang itu di mulutnya, bau bensin tercium. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Kagome menghisapnya, satu hisap, dua hisapan, kosong. Di hisapan ketiga bensin mengalir deras ke dalam mulutnya, dengan sigap ia menutup ujung selang di mulutnya itu dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya, kemudian ia mengarahkan ujung selang itu ke jerigen.

Bensin yang mengalir ke mulutnya membuatnya tersedak, Kagome jatuh terduduk di lantai, ia terbatuk-batuk hebat. Seluruh bagian mulut dan kerongkongannya terasa gatal, perih, dan terbakar. Rongga-rongga hidungnya panas oleh bau bensin. Rasa menyengat yang amat sangat memenuhi kerongkongan dan juga tenggorokannya, sakitnya tidak terperi. Air mata semakin mengalir deras di matanya saat bayangan hitam yang sama berjaga disampingnya semakin terlihat besar dan menakutkan.

Bensin telah meluap-luap memenuhi jerigen. Mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang masih menderanya, Kagome menarik selang dari tangki, dengan bertopang pada kedua tangan di lantai ia bangkit berdiri. Gadis itu berjalan terseok-seok menenteng jerigen yang berisi tiga liter bensin ditangannya. Matanya menatap nanar bagian belakang rumahnya, dengan kedua tangan ia mengangkat jerigen itu. Kagome menuang sedikit demi sedikit bensin dari tempatnya ke sisi bagian dalam rumah, mulai dari dapur hingga ruang tamu. Setelah beberapa bagian rumahnya basah oleh bensin, dengan kikuk ia mencari-cari pemantik api di laci dapur. Pemantik itu digenggamnya kuat-kuat bagai menggengam tabung nitro cair yang siap meledak kapan saja.

 _Lakukan!_ Perintah suara itu. _Sekarang! Cepatlah wanita jalang, nyalakan pemantik itu! Mengapa kau berhenti heh? Lagi-lagi kau takut, dasar hama pengecut! Kau hanya akan menjadi sampah yang tak diinginkan di dunia ini bila terus-terusan seperti itu, dasar perempuan tolol!_ Suara itu tertawa, tawanya terdengar penuh kejahatan.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" suara Kagome tercekat. "Aku akan membunuh orang yang menyayangiku?" tangisnya kembali berderai, ia kembali berlari menuju kamarnya.

Jerigen yang masih setengah penuh itu diletakannya di kamarnya. Dia tersungkur di lantai kamar, air mata berhamburan dari mata hazelnya yang indah. Tangis Kagome melolong, menyayat hati. Dia tidak tahan lagi pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak kuat lagi menanggung beban seperti ini, dia tidak ingin lagi tersiksa seperti ini. Apa yang diinginkannya hanya ingin hidup normal bersama Inuyasha, tapi kekasihnya itu telah lama tiada. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, di bagian kecil di otaknya yang masih bertahan dalam kewarasan tahu, semua itu adalah bagian hidup yang harus dijalaninya. Tidak ada pembunuh, dan tidak ada yang dapat dipersalahkan atas kehilangannya. Tidak satupun, tidak pula takdir.

Kesalahan hanya ada pada dirinya, dia telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Monster di dalam dirinya yang bernama kegilaan telah mengambil alih dirinya, merampas kemampuan berpikirnya, menariknya dari pergaulan sosial dan dari keluarganya. Bayangan hitam besar yang dilihatnya dan suara-suara yang di dengarnya hanyalah bagian dari monster besar kejam yang sangat menakutkan itu, dan monster itu adalah bagian kenyataan yang harus diterima olehnya. Kenyataan tidak pernah ramah kepadanya, kenyataan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dari kesengsaraan yang terus bergelayut kepadanya setelah kehilangan kekasihnya. Kagome merasa tidak mempunyai harapan akan mencicipi kebahagiaan lagi bila dia terus tenggelam seperti saat ini. Ia tidak akan bisa sembuh, tidak ada penawar apapun bagi penderitaannya, kecuali **satu!**

Tanpa ragu Kagome mengangkat jerigen itu, dia menuangkan seluruh isi cairan itu ke tubuhnya. "Lebih baik aku mati" bisiknya lirih.

 _Itu benar! Kau lebih baik mati gadis sial! Mati!_ Suara itu semakin bertambah histeris di telinganya.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar Kagome mengangkat pemantik api itu setara dengan wajahnya. "Lebih baik aku mati" ia sesenggukan. "Tolong..." suaranya parau, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Siapapun, tolong aku... kumohon..." tubuhnya berguncang oleh tangis "Hentikan suara-suara itu, usir bayangan hitam itu" ia kembali terisak "Aku tidak tahan lagi..."

Bayangan hitam pekat itu telah hilang tapi suara yang paling menyiksa itu terus bergema di kepalanya, seakan mendobrak selapis tipis kesadaran yang telah susah payah ia rebut. Tangis lain mendesak untuk kembali meledak, dada Kagome berguncang hebat. Suara pemantik yang ia coba nyalakan teredam oleh suara ribut lain yang lebih gaduh, suara yang dihasilkan oleh keluarganya yang berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya yang sudah diselot, di kunci, dan diganjal dengan meja belajarnya. Keributan yang dibuatnya pasti telah membangunkan ibu, kakek dan Souta. Mereka pasti telah mencium bau bensin, dan dengan mudah menarik kesimpulan akan apa yang telah dan akan dilakukan oleh Kagome.

Hanya suara berkeretak yang terdengar, pemantik api itu menolak untuk tunduk di tangannya. Tidak ada api yang terlahir dari pemantik itu, tidak bahkan sepercik kecilpun. Dengan frustasi Kagome melempar pemantik itu ke dinding. Ia membenamkan kedua wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Ia meraung dengan histeris, hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukannya saat semua perasaan bercampur aduk di dadanya. Putus asa, membenci diri sendiri, sesal, dan penderitaan yang mendalam mengalahkan semuanya.

Telah lama ia terjebak dalam labirin psikotik yang memenjarakannya, tanpa uluran tangan sang penyelamat. Tubuhnya bagai tidak bertenaga, sangat lemah. Kagome melorot dari duduknya, ia berbaring, kemudian menggelungkan diri diatas genangan bensin dilantai. Ia memejamkan mata, terus menangis hingga alam mimpi yang selama ini memusuhinya akhirnya berbaik hati, memeluk dan melepaskannya dari pergulatan pikiran yang melelahkan.

~.

 **Musim panas di pertengahan Juni...**

Kagome tersenyum memandang jendela kecil yang di lapisi jeruji besi dengan pola berliuk-liuk di kamarnya, pakaiannya yang tipis tidak menghalanginya untuk merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin. Pemandangan dibalik jendelanya sangat indah, matahari bersinar dengan ceria di musim panas yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Beberapa remaja bermain lempar _frisbee_ , beberapa orang hanya duduk-duduk santai di bawah pohon, beberapa orang dewasa lain sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang" suara ibunya terdengar lembut seperti biasanya. "Kagome..." ujar ibunya ragu-ragu, kalimatnya urung keluar.

Kagome menengok, ia memberikan senyum termanisnya pada sang ibu. "Hati-hati dijalan ma, sampaikan salamku pada kakek dan Souta ne" sahutnya dengan suara mengalun merdu.

Ibunya berpaling, beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar anaknya yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah ranjang, kursi kayu, dan meja kecil. Samar dapat dilihat oleh Kagome, air mata bergelayut di sudut mata sang ibu tercinta. Dia mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali pada pemandangan yang menyita perhatiannya, keriangan musim panas yang menghangatkan hati.

~.

 **Di ruangan yang berbeda di gedung yang sama...**

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dokter?" tanya sang ibu dengan kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajah dan suaranya.

Dokter itu sesaat melihat-lihat catatan yang telah dibuatnya, "Ia banyak mengalami kejauhan setelah dosis obat antipsikotik kami tambahkan secara bertahap"

Sang ibu tersenyum lega "Arigatou Kami-sama" sekilas matanya menatap keatas penuh syukur.

"Tapi ia harus terus diawasi" suara sang dokter terdengar lebih serius. "Bila ia terus membaik seperti ini, dalam beberapa bulan lagi Kagome diperbolehkan untuk pulang"

Sang dokter menjelaskan lebih lanjut keadaan Higurashi Kagome secara mendetail dari catatan yang diambil setiap hari oleh para perawat. Senyum terus bergelayut di wajah wanita bersurai pendek itu, kerut di wajahnya tidak lagi bertuliskan kesengsaraan tapi harapan.

"Aku mengerti" Hitomi mengangguk penuh keoptimisan "Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Dokter Yamamoto" ia bangkit berdiri lalu membungkukkan tubuh memberi hormat, diikuti oleh sang dokter. Mereka berjabat tangan sebelum ibu Kagome meninggalkan ruangan.

~.

Suara-suara iblis yang memenuhi kepalanya telah lama bungkam, bayangan hitam mengerikan tidak lagi menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Hidup Kagome jauh lebih tenang sekarang, ia bisa melakukan kegiatan yang disukainya seperti menikmati membaca dan menulis tanpa gangguan. Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kagome sempat merasakan kehilangan saat sistem yang telah menemaninya dalam hitungan tahun itu mulai pergi meninggalkannya. Terdengar aneh memang bila dia merasa kehilangan saat suara-suara yang melambangkan kegilaan telah menjauhinya.

Tapi tidak sekarang, Kagome tahu dia sedang berada di Tokyo Metropolitan Matsukawa Hospital, masih di kota tempatnya dilahirkan. Tempat yang dihuninya sekarang adalah tempat dimana pasien yang dirawat sama sepertinya mengaku sebagai presiden Amerika, yang lainnya mengaku dapat berdialog langsung dengan Kami, dan ada juga yang mengaku sebagai korban penculikan alien. Kagome tidak berteman dengan mereka, ia merasa jauh lebih normal dari mereka, ia hanya berbincang-bincang dengan para perawat baik hati yang mengurusnya.

Kagome tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungannya sekarang, yang terpenting adalah apa yang menemaninya. Lagi-lagi Kagome tersenyum saat bayangan hitam yang memiliki dua telinga anjing di puncak kepala yang membentuk siluet Inuyasha itu duduk disampingnya, kekasihnya tercinta kini menemani hari-harinya.

"Hari yang sangat indah, ya kan Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome dengan suara lembutnya.

Senandung indah terdengar dari suara di kepalanya. Keindahan suara itu amat nyata, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Suara itu tidak menyiksanya, melainkan melengkapinya. Senandung itu adalah suara Inuyasha, nada yang dilantunkan olehnya hanya pada saat malam manusianya. Suara sang kekasih yang khas nan merdu. Suara itu sama persis seperti apa yang diingatnya saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Inuyasha di taman, berbaring di atas rumput, menikmati indahnya kerlip bintang di langit malam yang kelam.

' _I will stay forever here with you, my love. Even in death our loves goes on_ ' Suara Inuyasha yang melembut terdengar perlahan melantunkan bait dari lagu kesukaan Kagome.

Kagome tertawa kecil, "Kau benar, bahkan dalam kematian..." ia tersenyum memandang siluet Inuyasha penuh cinta "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Inuyasha, selamanya"

 _People die, but real love is forever._

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **End Notes** : Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Evanescence dengan judul yang sama (tiga kalimat terakhir yg digaris miring berasal dr lagu itu) dan sebagian besar fic ini juga terinspirasi dari kisah nyata tentang  Ken Steele, 'The Day the Voices Stopped: A Memoir of Madness and Hope' (Mereka Bilang Aku Gila: Memoar Seorang Skizofrenik).

Semoga dengan fic ini reader bisa ngintip sedikit isi pikiran para penderita skizofrenia, agar bisa mengerti mereka sebenarnya butuh pengobatan_yang kemungkinan mahal_dibandingkan dengan cacian. Sayangnya, di Indonesia sendiri lebih banyak penderita skizofrenia ditemui melantung dijalan, dipasung, atau masuk dalam penjara.

Thanks untuk semua yang nyempetin waktu untuk baca hingga akhir, yang udah review, fav, atau follow, sekali lagi gw ucapin terima kasih banyak.

Minna Saiko Arigatou.

Lots of love,

ame to ai.


End file.
